We are the Chosen Children
by chocolatemilkandlollypops
Summary: We are the used, the forgotten and the hated. We are the Chosen Children of the streets. We each have a story on how we come to became part of the Chosen Children. one, each of us wish to forget. Rated T for non descriptive abuse and minor language.
1. Chapter 1

My first story yayy!

**Summery:**We are the used, the forgotten and the hated. We are the Chosen Children of the streets. We each have a story on how we come to became part of the Chosen Children. one, each of us wish to forget. Rated T for non descriptive abuse and minor language.

******Pairings:** Takari, Koumi and others not known as of yet.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own digimon sadly

* * *

We've lived with the Chosen Children for a year now, me and my brother.

My name is Hikari, Kari. I have Short brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. I usually wear the female Chosen Children outfit with pale pink belt, shirt, gloves and shoes(link on my profile) with a small pale pink scarf and a whistle hanging from my neck.

Code name: Angel of Light.

My special skills are confusing my opponents and healing wounds but I have to sleep awhile after so I don't use my healing ability unless it's a deadly wound.

"Are you thinking about them to?" The whispering voice of my brother makes me realize I was spacing out again. I answer him with a nod.

Taichi, Tai. He has gravity defying brown hair and reddish-brown eyes like me. He also always wears the male Chosen Children outfit (link on profile) with the sweater orange and his favorite goggles on his head.

Code name: Holder of Courage.

My brother's 12 years old and his main skills are leadership and being able to survive frightful fights with opponents that have superior fighting skills.

"Kari? Is something up?" a young voice asks.

Takeru, T.k.

Code name: Bringer of Hope.

T.k's 10 years old like me. His main Skill is distraction. Me and T.k are usually on the sidelines during fights because of our age. He has short blond hair and blue eyes. He wears the male suit like Tai but switches the colors between dark green and gold.*He carries a green backpack filled with food.

"Yeah, you and Tai have spaced out a lot today." Was said with a yawn.

Yamato, Matt.

Code name: Knight of Friendship.

Matt is T.k's brother, he's 12 like Tai. He and his brother joined the Chosen Children right before us. He has gelled up blond hair and blue eyes like T.k. He wears the Male Chosen outfit with a dark blue sweater. He's our weapons man, he can make anything a weapon. He and Tai are really close.

"I'm sure it's nothing guys." A mothering voice says, unsure of her own words.

Sora.

Code name: Lady of Love.

Sora's one of the oldest members of the Chosen but is 12 like Matt and Tai. She has orange-red neck length hair and brownish-red eyes and wears the female Chosen outfit with a red belt, shirt, gloves and shoes and her strong helmet looking hat. She can make anyone fall in love with her. She always makes sure everyone eats before she does.

"Yeah, we have other things to worry about like food!" a distressed voice says.

Jyou, Joe.

Code name: Elder of Reliability.

Joe's the oldest in both age, as he's 13, and being in the Chosen as he is the founder. He has dark blue hair and dark eyes.** He wears the male chosen outfit in grey and carries a white bag with a red cross filled with medical supplies. He overreacts a lot but is calm when dealing with medical injuries. He, like Sora makes sure everyone eats before anything else.

"Maybe they are thinking about their life before they joined us; Today's the anniversary of the day they joined after all." An intelligent voice adds.

Koushiro, Izzy.

Code name: Adviser of Knowledge.

Izzy's 11 years old. He has dark red hair and dark eyes. ***He wears the male chosen outfit in purple and carries his laptop in a case on his back. ****

Izzy is our go to guy if we want to know anything. He knows more about technology than anything though. He isn't the chattiest person but he always makes his opinion known.

"That right! It's been a year now for them" a sweet voice says.

Mimi.

Code name: Princess of Sincerity.

Mimi is our disguise master; she can make us look like somebody else without much effort at all. She's 11 like Izzy and is a really girly girl. She has light brown hair a little longer than her shoulder and orange-brown eyes. She wears the female Chosen outfit with a lime green belt, shirt, gloves and shoes and wears a pink cowboy hat

She doesn't like fighting but will fight if needed.

We are the Chosen Children

We are the used, the forgotten and the hated. We are the Chosen Children of the streets. We each have a story on how we come to became part of the Chosen Children. one, each of us wish to forget. Rated T for non descriptive abuse and minor language.

* * *

That's it please R&R

*his digivice changes color in 02 since the colors are based on their crest and digivice I added both.

**he has black eyes but I don't think their ment to be black rather a dark blue, brown or even dark grey blue.

***same as **

****he gets into the nearest network to use the internet

Preview for next chapter

I guess I should tell my story now. Well it started a about a little over a 2 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**A update yayy!**

**Anyway its been awhile because i've playing with my new laptop and trying to keep up with my homework XD **

**Yeah so I was wondering if you guys would like Ken to come into this as he had a crest to.**

**Also if you have any ideas on backstory's for some of the chosen. Let me know I have an idea on what to do with most of them but i'd love to hear some ideas.**

**Ages:**

**13- **Joe

**12-** Tai. Matt and Sora

**11- ** Izzy and Mimi

**10-** Kari and Tk

**Summery:**We are the used, the forgotten and the hated. We are the Chosen Children of the streets. We each have a story on how we come to became part of the Chosen Children. one, each of us wish to forget. Rated T for non descriptive abuse and minor language.

******Pairings:** Takari, Koumi and others not known as of yet.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own digimon sadly

**And as always read and review**

* * *

Right now the Chosen were pick-pocketing, this is usually what me, Mimi, Sora and T.k's do since people don't suspect us but sometimes the others join in when we need more money than usual. Sometime the older kids do jobs but they don't tell me anything about those. All I know is that the older kids are always upset after them. I guess I should tell my story it started about a little over 2 years ago, I was 8 and Tai was 10 and my father just got fired.

_We didn't understand what that meant but dad and mom were upset so we knew it was bad. They hadn't looked so worried since grandma fell down her stairs. We soon found out it that it meant our father didn't make money anymore. _

_It was okay for a while, mom had a part-time job and dad was applying for a new job at a few different places but then he started to get mad about not getting a job. He then started to yell at us for the smallest reasons like spilling milk or even not getting our room clean fast enough. Then mom came home one day crying saying how she was going to get fired. We didn't understand how she knew that but we knew that it was going to make her upset like when it happened to dad._

"Kari? Are you and T.k Ready?" Sora says.

"Yeah just a little tired." I mumbled.

_Dad was finally able to find a job but worked all the time. Mom started to drink the weird stuff I later learned made her angrier than dad ever was. I still remember the first time she hit me, mom was in a bad mood and I tripped and broke the coffee table. She screamed and screamed at me. Yelling about how I was ungrateful little worm and how I should pay for what I've done. When I was suddenly grabbed me by the neck. That's when Tai came in; I didn't hear what he said because I was focusing on breathing. It must have been very bad because the next thing I saw was the ground. Now she was yelling at Tai and then she stopped screaming and I heard a loud smack. My dad then got home and told us to go to our room._

_The hitting didn't stop there. Every time we stepped out of line in her eyes we get punished. It got even worse when dad started to drink that stuff mom was drinking. He started to hit us as well. One time it got so bad I ended up in the hospitable, after that Tai started taking my beatings. He kept telling me he was fine, that I should worry about getting better but he had a look on his face that made me have to hide my tears. It scared me to see Tai so beaten up, so worried, and so scared. My brother was always the brave one out of the two of us, the one who would always protect me. I was afraid he was going to die protecting me. So together we came up with the idea to runaway. _

_On the night we planned to leave we packed up as much stuff as we needed and could easily carry. After our parents were asleep we left. It was almost too easy; we kept looking over our shoulders waiting for one of them to find us and take us back to that hell we were living in._

_We were scared and running out of food when we met the chosen children. After they questioned us we were let in. I know surprising right? But they seemed to believe we were like them and after a while we started to feel like we were a part of them. __We soon discovered our special skills when a rival gang attacked us. Tai by taking a lot of hits that should have a lease immobilized him if not have killed him. And I by healing Tai and the other chosen after the fight. After that we settled into our roles, me as the scavenger and sometimes healer and Tai as the front line fighter and protector of the chosen. _

* * *

**Also which chosen's story do you want to see next ?**


	3. PLEASE READ!

**MY FAITHFUL READERS, THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from a fellow FFnet author!  
In this is an important notice that will affect everyone on this site and many others.**

**AJTREY got a message from a fellow writer, GameLover41592, and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA (the Stop Online Piracy Act) is back. **  
**The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the Internet is back. **  
**Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. **

**SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it is on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted', they will be treated as a felon.  
That is one of the highest forms of criminal offenses for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even visiting the website we all love, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it affects us all as Fanfiction will be attacked as well.  
A FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Charmed, the list is endless.**

**You think I'm exaggerating?**  
**I promise you that if this bill passes, it will not be long, not long at all!**  
**Because once this passes, then anything goes.**  
**Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanfiction manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested for using sapphire blue or emerald green in the iris of one of their characters, like another author.**  
**This affects us all, and we cannot allow it to happen.**

**I know that some of you may not believe me and I completely understand.  
I could be making this up for all you know.  
But I'm not, and I've provided links below to prove to you I am telling the truth.  
Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself!**

**www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**Or just type 'SOPA' into the search bar on your homepage!**

**We are not as powerless as some might think. **  
**We've stopped SOPA before and we WILL do it again. **  
**Our stories, our ideas, our dreams, our passions are being threatened. **  
**Everything, from FanFiction to Fan Art to YouTube, is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms.  
Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe.  
Tell your friends and have them pass along this message to their other friends so that we may stand up to fight this.  
It is our right as freedom of speech.**

**We are not doing what we love to make money, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art, and our dreams to everyone who wishes to see them.**  
**We can stop them, but only if we stand together.**

**Remember, United We Stand, But Divided We Fall!**

**Please my friends, all of my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love become nothing but a distant memory!  
Please spread the word and help us to once again be free on the internet!  
We've stopped SOPA before, so let's do it again!  
Let's push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!**

**Please ewrite this and post it on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**Sincerely, Accalia Silvermoon**


End file.
